The present invention relates to a telephone, particularly to an integrated circuit for generating a melody and ring which can provide selectively a ring signal or a chord melody signal by forming both melody and ring circuits in one chip.
Generally, the telephone uses the ring circuit to generate the ring signal notifying an arrival of transmitting signal and the chord melody circuit to send the chord melody signal to a counterpart under the necessity in the middle of a call. But, the ring circuit includes bipolar transistors, while the chord melody circuit includes MOS(metal oxide semiconductor) transistors so that two IC's are used to provide both ring and melody signals, thereby rising the prime cost of the telephones.